Power Rangers Megaforce
by alexrusso89
Summary: This is a re write of Megaforce with some LGBT themes. The biggest fight the rangers have ever fought, the fight for equality. Can the rangers defend a town who doesnt want them to begin with. And what do the legendary rangers think of the ones carrying their legacy, read on and find out and ride the lightning
1. Celeste the black ranger

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here, this power ranger story will have something i indentify atrongly with LGBTQ+ themes, so if your not into that then please dont read )

Celeste would spent the day walking around the city. Dangerous idea yes, but public transportation is much riskier in my experience, and when you're a Angel Grove native, things don't seem as dangerous as they actually are. She visited all of the spots from her childhood, the apartment I was raised in, or what's left of the apartment building. She also visited Angel Grove High, which has fallen into serious disrepair, although they finally replaced the fence surrounding the school, now it looks even more like a prison.

After leaving her apartment at midnight, Celeste walks a couple of blocks, and arrive at the door of the Iceberg Lounge, one of the many seedy bars in Angel Grove.

Celeste opens the door to be greeted with a dank, dark atmosphere. There are a couple of drunkards, but it's apparent that most of the bar's patrons are on official business, by the way they stare her down suspiciously.

The men put stand up from their seats, and Celeste prepares herself to take them on, but She realises they all stood up at the sound of the front door of the bar bursting open. A man wearing what looks like a pirate get up strolls in.

Someone pushes her from behind, Celeste turns around and it's one of the mobsters, who's shoving her along. Becoming more aggressive, they suddenly turn into Putties, throw the Celeste to the ground and start stomping on her.

The bar doors are flung open and Celeste thrown out onto the dirty, wet pavement, before the doors are slammed behind her.

Suddenly the area was rocked by several powerful explosions. Wooden splinters flew everywhere, bottles shattered on the floor and all the windows were blown out. Celeste threw herself to the ground as quickly as possible, "Putties?" Celeste asked herself.

People running in terror and the smell of smoke filled the air. Celeste spotted someone heading in her direction, "Excuse me sir ", she called out, "what's going on?"

Jason Lee Scott had a look etched on his face, told Celeste that this was serious. "I'm not sure", Jason stammered, " The putties attacked the pride march"

"That's the residential area isn't it", Celeste asked the legendary ranger.

"Yeah but don't go down there", Jason called out but it was too late, Celeste was already halfway down the road.

When she arrived, they found several bodies lying in the street, all residents of Angel Grove. She looked around to see Putties marching through the street, there were dozens of Putties.


	2. Pink and Yellow: Jessi & Noire

Jessi sits at her windowsill, looking out at the beautiful view of the Angel Grove skyline.

"You have a lovely view," Noire comments, looking out the window with her.

"Yeah...Angel Grove is loveliest at night, isn't she?" She tilts her head to the side, "Although, that big skyscraper is covering my view of the Bay," Jessi points, aiming her finger at the Grid defence force building just off in the distance, "thankfully, you can still see the bay from the living room."

Noire blows a raspberry, rolling her eyes and smiling, "Oh, who cares about the bay? Have you ever been to the bay? Dirtiest thing ever."

Jessi nods as she swallows, her own smile fading, "Yes...many times actually."

She smirks maliciously, and gestures for Noire to approach her, "Come here baby, I want to show you something."

Noire's heart starts racing, what is she suggesting? She slowly begins her first steps toward, her body rigid with nervousness. Jessi turns around and Suddenly the area was rocked by several powerful explosions. Wooden splinters flew everywhere, bottles shattered on the floor and all the windows were blown out. Noire threw herself to the ground as quickly as possible, Jessi was knocked off the window sill.

" What was that?" Noire asks

" I dont know, but it was near by" Jessi responds

" Come on lets check it out " Noire said, Jessi nods

People running in terror and the smell of smoke filled the air. Jessi and Noire run into Kira Ford, in the hallway, "What's going on? ", she called out.

" We don't know there was a explosion" Jessi explained, before Kira could ask anything thing else the two girls were already heading down the stairs.

When they arrived, they found several bodies lying in the street, all residents of Angel Grove. They looked around to see Putties marching through the street, there were dozens of Putties.


	3. Demi the Blue ranger

It was just your average weekday afternoon in downtown Angel Grove Life in the city in is as bustling as ever, Office workers are seen enjoying their lunch, young children are seen playing underneath the hot sun, while students are seen alighting buses that will take them to their respective schools and campuses for their afternoon classes. There was the annual Pride march. Yes, it is indeed an average day in Angel Grove...

…until this happens.

BOOM!

An explosion rocked a skyscraper standing proudly, splitting the structure within seconds. Terrified screams echoed throughout the area as the building's top half crashes down on the road, killing those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside it or underneath it. At the same time the lower half of the skyscraper collapses to the ground within seconds, killing everyone inside, and onto the pride march below.

The City soon dissolves into chaos, with people fleeing on either foot or their vehicles from the doomed skyscraper, all of them still in shock on what had just happened. Police sirens echoed throughout the area as law enforcers and rescue workers rushed into what has left of the skyscraper, only for a ball of purple energy to crash against the parked emergency response vehicles once both policemen and rescue workers had flocked the skyscraper's ruins.

BOOM!

Chunks of flesh and metal were thrown everywhere from the explosion, as a maniacal laughter was heard in the air.

"Die, pathetic humans, die!"

Laughing as it walked through the chaos was a seven foot tall winged monkey, the creature was wearing gold armour

The creature laughed again as he saw the police officers scrambling underneath him, aiming their pistols at him. Purple energy began to cackle from its fingers as a purple energy ball was formed between them.

"Fire!" a police officer commanded, "Shoot that thing off the sky!"

The officers fired their pistols, sending bullets after bullets at the creature. But much to his sick amusement, the bullets did nothing but tickle the creature.

"Is that what you've got? Pathetic," the creature scoffed, "Eat this!"

The creature launched his energy ball at the policemen, obliterating them upon impact much to the horror of the other policemen surrounding the area.

"Just what the fuck is that thing?!" the commanding police officer cursed, before he turned his attention towards his men, "Retreat! We need some backup to take on this guy!"

The creature, seeing that the policemen are retreating, lets out another maniacal chuckle, charging more purple energy before unleashing a volley of energy balls. The retreating policemen are helpless as they were reduced into piles of smoldering chunks of flesh and bone from the energy balls and their resulting explosion.

Satisfied with its massacre, the creature laughs, reveling on the destruction around him as he laughed even louder.

Demi stared in confusion as people ran past him knocking him down.


	4. Steven the red ranger

Suddenly a young man with long messy black hair appeared in front of Demi. He wore nothing but a jeans, boots and a red shirt. The man crosses his arms in front him.

" I" the man growled, throwing his arms apart, "…Cant..." he continued, crossing his arms again, "…Let this continue!" the man finished, throwing his arms apart again.

Suddenly the man inserted a card into what looked like a tiki face "Go Go Megaforce!" He yells. And with a flash of white light, the man is no more – he is replaced with a a ranger who had white legs with red boots, red torso and arms with white gloves and a helmet with a dragon motif.

Immediately the transformed man jumped into the air, before landing on the ground and crossing his arms repeatedly in front of him.

"Dragon power!" the transformed man yelled.

" Is that a Power Ranger…" Demi questioned.

The Red ranger then jumps in fighting against Putties, the rangers slashes the Putties several times with his sword yelling the same "Gii! Gii! Gii!" call as he does so, before with a final slash his opponent was thrown backwards.

he then jumped into the air. Energy began to accumulate on his blade as the ranger descended rapidly upon his opponent, his sword ready to tear the opponent apart.

"Dragon Slash!" the red ranger yelled as he slashed through the opponent with his sword, literally splitting it into half in a brutal display of blood, sparks, and fire.

'Holy fuck!' Demi cursed. Suddenly He doubled over in pain, the surge of electricity running through his body becoming more and more intense, causing his to yell out in pain. And seconds later it all stopped. The device in his hands stopped surging energy into His body, and the young man became silent.

(Cue BGM: Excite by Daichi Muira )

As the blue energy emitted by Demi's body died out, the Creature and putties got a full glimpse of what they're up against.

A ranger now stood in Demi's place, he was the same as the red ranger only difference was he was blue instead of red, a shark motif on the helmet and the gold logo on the chest was different.

"What," the Creature gasped as he saw the being in front of him "God damn Power Rangers." Goldar looked at the blue ranger , "This Blue ranger is new. I still have a chance to defeat him" Goldar continued.

Before the Goldar Could say anything else, suddenly the blue ranger lunges forward, giving out a powerful roundhouse kick onto the Goldar's head. Turning her attention towards the Putties, the blue ranger immediately jumped onto the Putties, punching them repeatedly with his fists.

Once he had finished punching in one of the Putties face, the blue ranger forced the Putty to its feet, then punching already bloody and battered face of the Putty one more time, before tossing the Putty over his shoulder.

"You bitch!" Goldar cursed as he flew towards the blue ranger, "You'll pay for that!"

The blue ranger quickly turned his attention towards the incoming Goldar, who is now firing a series of purple energy balls . The balls went straight towards the blue ranger, who nimbly rolled out of the way, causing the balls to hit the concrete floor instead. Goldar kept on firing his energy balls while the blue ranger kept on dodging, numerous smoldering craters has been created from where the energy balls had made impact.

"Die, bitch!" Goldar yelled, firing a huge energy ball from its pincers towards the blue ranger.

Suddenly the red ranger jumped into the air, shocking Goldar even more, and within seconds the red ranger has landed onto his back.

"Get off me!" Goldar yelled as the being grabbed onto his back firmly, "Get off me you bitch!"

The red ranger replied to Goldar's request by grabbing onto his left wing, crushing it tightly to the point of blood pouring out from the joint that connected the wing and Goldar's back, before with a loud tug the wing was torn apart in a bloody display, causing Goldar to cry out in sheer agony as he descended down from the sky.

As Goldar crash landed onto the ground, the red ranger leapt off his back at the last second. " Curse you power rangers, ill get you next time" And with that Goldar retreated.

"Yo."

Demi slowly turned around to see the red being standing in front of him, blood still dripping down from his hand.

"You're The red ranger, right?" the blue ranger asked.

Steven remained silent. He just wanted to go home, back to the safety of his apartment.

"I'm asking you again, are you the red ranger?" Demi asked again.

Still refusing to answer Demi's question, Steven slowly turned around and walked away from the scene. But apparently Steven's reluctance and silence has enraged the blue ranger, causing him to clench his fists in anger.

"If I can't get an answer from you the proper way," the blue ranger said as he jumped into the air, "Then I'll force one out in a fight!"

Roaring aloud, the blue ranger lunges towards Steven, ready to inflict some damage. But just as the blue ranger is about to land a blow, suddenly Steven turned around and parries the incoming attack with his right arm, deflecting the blue ranger away from him.

The two rangers are now face-to-face once again, with the blue ranger ready for a battle, and the transformed Steven, despite his reluctance, now ready to defend himself. A battle of epic proportions is in the air…Now face-to-face, the transformed Steven was forced to fight against the blue ranger, who was demanding an answer from him regarding his transformed state, and suddenly Demi slapped Steven.

The transformed Demi lets out a growl as he lunges forward. Steven easily tip-toed away from the incoming attack, before jumping away from a punch. The red ranger is surprisingly calm and nimble, as he once again avoided another swipe from the blue ranger with an acrobatic jump.

Landing on the ground on both feet, Steven quickly regains his composure. Extending his right hand towards the growling blue ranger, Steven made a slight taunting gesture, challenging Demi to attack once again.

"Come at me,," Steven taunted.

Demi lets out a loud growl, before he made another charge towards Steven. Only to fail miserably as he was knocked back. But the next thing that Demi saw, is the red ranger's right boot coming towards his face.

"Oh fucking shit."

The red ranger's right boot slammed itself straight onto the blue rangers lower jaw, sending him flying several meters away before landing on the cold hard pavement with a slight thud. Before the blue ranger could get up and regain his composure, The red ranger had leapt towards his and slammed his left knee against his torso, pinning his on the ground.

"Now i suggest you stop attacking don't you?" Red ranger asked as he increases his weight on his left knee, pinning the struggling blue ranger even further, "Or i could just keep handing you your ass."

Blue ranger could only reply with a series of growls and grunts as he continues to struggle underneath Red ranger's weight.

"Not good enough," Red ranger shook his head, before he slowly raises his. right fist into the air, "Now to finish you off"

"Knock it off you fag"

A startled Red Ranger looked up to see the a man dressed like a millitary captain walk upto them.

" Thats enough " He said. Red ranger scoffed and walked off " Fuck you"

Suddenly he heard sirens echoing from a distance.

The police are coming.

'Crap,' the Man's mind cursed again. If he and Thy didn't leave the area immediately, they might have to deal with law enforcement officers…and that's the last thing that the Man wanted.

He turned around to see the Both rangers had left. As the first few police cars entered the area, the Man quickly slipped away into the darkness. Shortly after they had left the Beast Morpher rangers arrived at the scene and were confused to find nothing.


End file.
